


Songs of Elsanna

by Kirye22



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:33:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirye22/pseuds/Kirye22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one-shots that are inspired by songs, both Modern AU, and non-modern AU. Most will be love songs, but there will also be break-up and missing you type songs as well. Elsanna. Non-incest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not: Thompson Square

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! So, this happened cause I was just chillin, listening to music, and I thought, "wow, a lot of these would make great one-shots!" And, well, here we are! I hope y'all enjoy, and feel free to suggest songs you thing would be good! Oh, and I rated it kinda high, cause you never know, and it is always subject to change. So the way this works is each chapter is a new song, and the title of the chapter is the name of said song, as well as the artist/band who sings it. Thanks for checking this out!

~.~.~.~.~

“Come on!” Anna laughed, pulling Elsa by the hand. The fifteen-year-old giggled continuously as she dragged her blonde friend towards the roof.

“I don’t know about this, Anna,” Elsa responded, following the redhead. “What if we fall off?”

“We won’t fall, silly,” Anna rolled her eyes at the blonde. Elsa shot her a skeptical look. “Trust me, I’ve done this, like, a thousand times.”

“I think we need an adult,” Elsa mumbled.

“You are an adult,” Anna shoots back. “Now quit whining, and help me up.”

Elsa sighed and cupped her hands together, giving Anna a boost. A few minutes later, the two girls were situated on the roof of Anna’s house, laying on their backs as they stargazed. Anna, in true form, was talking about everything under the moon, but Elsa didn’t mind. She was just happy to be spending time with her best friend.

The blonde sighed in contentment, and turned to look at Anna as the girl continued to talk, waving her hands around the space in front of her. Elsa studied Anna, taking in her coppery red hair that was constantly in two adorable twin braids, her creamy, flawless skin, and her dazzling teal eyes. Unbeknownst to the younger girl, Elsa had developed a serious crush on the redhead over the last year. But she was too afraid to say anything. She was afraid that if Anna found out, she’d be offended, or even disgusted. And Elsa didn’t want to lose her closet friend. Anna had really helped bring Elsa out of her shell, and for that the blonde was eternally grateful. Never in her eighteen years of life had she ever met anyone like the feisty redhead that had made it her mission to become Elsa’s friend. And boy had she succeeded.

Suddenly, Elsa’s breath hitched as Anna turned to look at her, and the blonde realized just how close the two were. She could never get over just how beautiful Anna was. Even her freckles, which she knew the girl hated, only added to how gorgeous the redhead was. And right now, she was positively breathtaking.

Anna had fallen silent as her teal eyes met Elsa’s blue ones.

“Hey,” the redhead whispered, a small smile on her lips.

“Hi,” Elsa responded, her mind going foggy at their close proximity.

The two girls stared at each other for a moment, before Anna sat up, resting her elbows on her knees, and her cheek in her palm.

“Hey Els, can I ask you something?” she asked softly, causing Elsa to sit up as well.

“Um, sure, Anna,” the blonde responded, her voice just as soft. “What is it?”

The redhead didn’t answer right away. She instead gazed out over the ranch her family lived on. Elsa waited patiently for her friend to speak, knowing Anna would when she was ready. After a pregnant pause, Anna finally spoke.

“Elsa, do you like me?” she asked, and Elsa froze. Anna turned towards the blonde expectantly.

“What do you mean?” Elsa force chuckled. “Of course I like you. You’re my best friend.”

“You know what I mean, Els,” Anna said sternly. “Do you like me? Like, as more than a friend?”

Elsa didn’t know how to respond. She had two options, and neither seemed very appealing. She could tell Anna the truth, and risk losing her as a friend, or she could lie, and risk losing Anna’s trust.

 _Or she could like you back_ , a small voice in the back of her head whispered.

She swallowed. Anna had taught her to be true to herself. She would take the risk and hope her friend would still be her friend no matter what. That’s what they’d promised each other, right? To always be here for each other.

Elsa took one last swallow to tame the lump in her throat. “Yes,” she said in a whisper, letting the word fill the air and be taken by the wind.

Elsa waited, holding her breath. Anna wasn’t facing her, instead gazing out into the distance, so the blonde couldn’t read the redhead’s expression. At once, though, she knew something was wrong. She could see Anna tremble slightly until she at last let out a soft cry. “Oh God, Anna. I’m so so sorry,” Elsa started apologizing. “It doesn’t mean we can’t be friends…does it? Does it, Anna?” she asked desperately.

Anna shook her head, at last turning so that teary eyes met hers once more. “Don’t apologize, Els,” she said through her tears.

“B-but, Anna, you’re crying!” Elsa said, taking the other girl’s hands in hers. “God, I’m such an idiot. I shouldn’t’ve said that.”

“No, I’m glad you did,” Anna responded, shaking her head again. Then she squeezed Elsa’s hands, gazing into her eyes as she gave the blonde a large, breathtaking smile. “Elsa…I-I like you too.”

Elsa’s eyes went wide, and her breath caught in her throat. “That’s…you like me too?” she asked, unsure she’d heard her correctly. That would be too good to be true.

“Well…yeah,” Anna said, still smiling. She reached up to cup Elsa’s cheek, and the blonde immediately leaned into her touch. “How could I not? You’re beautiful, smart, caring, and so many other things, I can’t even begin to tell you,” she said, grinning.

Elsa smiled. “You’re all those things too. I can’t believe…” she scanned Anna’s eyes, her expression. “I can’t believe you…we…” she smiled wider. “I’m sorry,” she laughed at herself and Anna joins her with a chuckle. “I must sound ridiculous. I’m just a little in awe that you feel about me the same way I feel about you.”

Anna taps her chin as if in thought. “So what now?” she grinned at Elsa knowingly.

“Now?” Elsa grinned back. “Um, do I ask you to go steady?”

Anna bent over in laughter. “Maybe,” she answered cheekily. “It all depends.”

Elsa raised an eyebrow. “On?”

Anna grinned at the blonde, leaning in until their lips were mere inches away. The redhead’s eyes became half-lidded, and her breath ghosted over Elsa’s lips, causing her to shiver involuntarily. Anna’s grin turned into a smirk, and she asked “Are you going to kiss me, or not?”

Anna closed the distance between them, pressing her lips to Elsa’s in a deep kiss. And. Damn. It was the best damn kiss Elsa had ever had. Maybe that didn’t mean much, considering that this was her first, but…Anna’s lips were soft, and warm, and just...Elsa had no words. She allowed her eyes to flutter shut as Anna pulled her in closer, tangling her fingers in the blondes’ platinum hair.  Elsa whimpered in disapproval when Anna finally pulled away, smiling at her. Then she leaned back in, and Elsa knew she never wanted this one to end.

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa was nervous. No, scratch that. She was beyond nervous. She was _terrified._

“I can’t do this,” she muttered over and over again to herself as she ran a hand through her bangs, mussing her normally immaculate French braid. “What was I _thinking?”_

“Chill out, Els,” Kristoff laughed as the platinum blonde paced around the living room. “It’s one question. How hard can it be?”

Elsa paused in her motions long enough to give the large man an icy glare. Kristoff raised his hands in surrender, and she continued her pacing. Kristoff sighed, walked over to her, and grabbed her by the shoulders, forcing her to stop.

“Elsa, calm down. You _can_ do this,” he said sternly, and Elsa hung her head.

“I-I don’t know, Kris,” she said in a small voice. “What if…what if she says ‘no’?”

“Elsa Lucile Arendelle,” Kristoff chastised her. “You listen to me. If there is anything on this planet I know for sure, it’s how much my sister loves you. There’s no _way_ she’ll say ‘no’.”

 Elsa smiled softly, whipping a tear from the corner of her eye. “You really think so?”

“Yup,” Kristoff said, popping the “p.” “Who could say ‘no’ to marrying you?”

Elsa chuckled, pulling the dirty blonde into a tight hug. “Thanks, Kristoff.”

“Anytime,” he responded squeezing her back. He pulled away, keeping his hands on Elsa’s shoulders and he dipped to look her in the eyes. “Are you ready?”

Elsa gulped, and nodded shakily. “Y-Yeah, I think I am.”

“Good,” smiled Kristoff. “Everything is set up, so it’s up to you now. I’ll go get her.”

Elsa nodded again as her—hopefully—soon to be brother-in-law left the room.

 _All right, Elsa, you can do this_ , she told herself, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. A few moments later, Kristoff returned, followed by Anna, who was rambling about something or other, and Elsa giggled, forgetting her worries for a moment. The redhead was just too _cute._ Anna noticed her girlfriend and skipped over to place a kiss on Elsa’s cheek, causing the blonde to blush furiously.

“Hey, Els!” Anna said happily, hugging the older girl. “Kristoff said you wanted to see me? He said you had something to ask me.”

Elsa shot Kristoff another glare, and he snickered behind his hand before leaving the two girls alone.

“U-um, yeah,” Elsa said, returning her gaze to Anna. “But, um, but first, I want to show you something.”

Anna cocked her head in confusion, but allowed the blonde to lead her out of the house. “Where are we going, Els?” she asked, but Elsa only smiled, and pulled her around the back of the house.

Elsa stopped, and bent over, cupping her hands to make a step, and Anna giggled, realizing where the blonde was taking her. She quickly stepped up and pulled herself onto the roof, before helping her girlfriend up as well. Then, she turned, and gasped at the sight before her. Elsa smiled, knowing she had succeeded in her endeavors.

Before the two girls was a blanket, spread out over the roof, with a bottle of wine and two glasses. There were even rose peddles scattered across the blanket, and the moon had just started to poke out over the mountains. Elsa knew the whole scene was pretty cliché, but she knew Anna was a bit of a romantic, so she didn’t mind doing it.

“Elsa, this is beautiful!” Anna exclaimed, hugging the blonde.

“I’m glad you like it, Anna,” Elsa chuckled into her hair, glad, not for the first time, that she had a few inches on the redhead. “Why don’t we go sit and enjoy it?”

Anna smiled as Elsa led them to the blanket, and quickly poured two glasses of wine.

“Um, Els, you do know I’m only eighteen, right?” Anna chuckled as the blonde handed her the drink. “Technically this is illegal.”

“And since when has that ever stopped you?” Elsa jibbed, earning a laugh from the redhead.

“Touché,” Anna chuckled, taking a sip. “So,” she said, setting her glass down, and clasping her hands in her lap. “What’s all this for exactly?”

“What, I can’t have a nice, romantic evening with my girlfriend?” Elsa asked, not meeting Anna’s gaze as she played with the small black box in her pocket.

“You can, except that’s not what this is about,” Anna responded, crossing her arms. “You’re obviously planning something, so spill.”

 _Well, I guess it’s now or never,_ Elsa thought as she took a deep breath, and grasped both of Anna’s hands in her own.

“Anna, the last three years have been…well they’ve been nothing short of amazing. And it’s all because of you. I don’t know what made you want to be my friend all those years ago, but I’m glad you did. I honestly don’t know where I’d be without you in my life.”

Elsa reached down, and pulled the box out of her jacket, her heart beating a million beats per minute. Anna gasped when she saw the box, and brought a hand to her mouth as her eyes began to water.

“Anna,” Elsa continued, her voice trembling slightly. “I love you…more than I could ever express with words. You are beautiful, and kind, and smart, and just...just the most amazing person I’ve ever known. I don’t know what I would do if I didn’t have you in my life, and I don’t plan on finding out, so,” she opened the box to reveal an intricate diamond ring. “Anna Marie Bjorgman…Will you marry me?”

Anna paused for a moment, tears making their way down her face. Elsa felt as if something cold was stabbing her heart until the redhead squealed, throwing her arms around the blonde’s shoulders.

“Yes!” Anna exclaimed, pulling back to cup Elsa’s cheeks with both hands. “A thousand times yes!”

Elsa released a shaky breath, her own tears beginning to fall. “W-well, then I guess I can give you this now,” she said, removing the ring from the box, and slipping it onto Anna’s finger.

Anna giggled, sniffing as she wiped away her tears. Elsa smiled, bringing her forehead to rest on Anna’s.

“I love you,” she whispered to her new fiancée. “I love you so much, Anna.”

“I love you too, Els,” Anna whispered back. She pulled away, smirking at the blonde.

Elsa cocked her head in confusion. “What?”

“Chm,” Anna cleared her throat. “So, um, are you going to kiss me, or not?”

Elsa smiled widely at the redhead, leaning in close. “Of course,” she whispered, before pulling Anna in for a deep, passionate kiss.

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa pulled at her collar again. Why Anna had requested she wear a suit, she had no idea. But the blonde knew she could never deny her fiancée—soon to be wife—anything. So here she stood, outside, in the middle of June, in a full, white suit. Elsa did have to admit, despite the unbearable heat, that she looked damn good.

Elsa reached up to her collar once more, only to have her hand smacked away. “Stop fidgeting. You’re going to wrinkle it!” Kristoff scolded her.

Elsa huffed, but did as her best man said. The priest chuckled at her, and she blushed a deep red, but continued to stand tall. After all, this was _her_ day. Well, her and Anna’s. Suddenly, all the meaningless chatter in the clearing stopped, and Elsa took in a sharp breath. _You can do this._

The flower girls came out first, throwing their little peddles here and there, then the ring bearer, who looked like he’d rather be anywhere but here. Elsa had to hold back a giggle at the young boy who scowled as he fussed with his suit. Next were Anna’s three bridesmaids: Rapunzel, Meg, and Merida. Once they were in place, Elsa felt her heartbeat pick up, and her palms become sweaty. The blonde gulped, forcing her nerves down. It was time.

The wedding march began to play, and Anna finally came around the bend, her arm intertwined with her father’s. And she was _breathtaking_. The redhead absolutely radiated joy, and she gave Elsa a large, toothy grin when they locked eyes. The white of her intricate lace dress, that somehow managed to match her engagement ring, made her teal eyes stand out even from where Elsa was standing. Her hair was done up into an elaborate bun, complete with a white ribbon. She wore a simple vail, but Elsa could still see the large smile on her bride’s face.

As Anna made her way down the aisle, Elsa noticed the girl’s mother sniffing and dabbing at her eyes as her daughter progressed. The older woman caught Elsa’s eye, and gave her a large smile, giving her a thumbs up. Elsa’s gaze returned to the redhead, and she felt as if her face would split in half, her smile was so big.

And finally, _finally,_ Anna reached the alter. She turned to her father, and gave him a kiss on his cheek, and he smiled, placing his daughter’s hand in Elsa’s, before leaving to take his seat.

“We gather here today…” the priest began, but Elsa didn’t hear much else. She was too enamored with the beautiful woman next to her.

 _How did I get so lucky?_ Elsa thought, happiness filling her entire being. Then, it came time for the vows, and Elsa went first.

“Anna,” she started, taking the redhead’s hands. “I promise to cherish you, to devote myself to your happiness, and to be only yours as I share this world with you no matter what it throws our way,” she recited the vows they’d written. The blonde smiled, almost smirked, as she continued. “And per your request, I promise to never run away from you for an impromptu game of tag while you’re wearing heels, so that you have a shot at catching up to me.”

Elsa paused as the congregation witnessing the peculiar vows chuckled softly.

“But most importantly, Anna,” Elsa said, sobering to recite the vows she had written without Anna, as her eyes gazed into teal ones. “I promise to love you with everything I am, and to love you more every day. I already know I will because for as long as we’ve been friends and then more, I’ve loved you with everything I am, and I love you more this very second than I ever have.”

When she finished, both her and Anna were struggling to hold back tears. Now it was Anna’s turn.

“Elsa,” Anna breathed, smiling at the blonde. “I promise to cherish you, to devote myself to your happiness, and to be only yours as I share this world with you no matter what it throws our way,” she said as she rubbed Elsa’s knuckles with a her thumb gently, her smile never waning. “And per your request, I promise to never start a snowball fight I’m not prepared for you to finish,” she said with a giggle, rolling her eyes as the congregation joined her.

“But most importantly, Elsa,” Anna continued, and Elsa found herself holding her breath as she lost herself in her almost-wife’s eyes. “I promise to love you with all my heart, always. It’s belonged to you since the moment you first took my breath away in the seventh grade, and always will.”  

The two women then exchanged rings, and Elsa didn’t think she could smile any wider. Today was by far the happiest day of her life. Elsa was beaming, and she wanted so badly to kiss the woman in front of her, but there was just one thing left.

“Elsa Lucile Arendelle, do you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Elsa answered immediately. “I do.”

The priest then turned to Anna with a smile.

“And do you, Anna Marie Bjorgman, take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?”

Anna had to clear her throat to answer, but when she did, Elsa felt her heart swell as she smiled even wider.

“I do.”

“By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you wife, and wife,” several people in the audience chuckled. “You may kiss the bride.”

Elsa stepped closer to Anna, and slowly lifted her veil to reveal her dazzling smile. Elsa smiled back, and leaned in, whispering so only Anna could hear.

“So, are you going to kiss me, or not?”

Anna smiled even wider, and pulled her wife into a deep kiss, catching the blonde off balance, before she wrapped her hands around the redhead and returned the kiss. The room exploded in applause as everyone grinned at the happy couple.

When Anna pulled away, she cupped Elsa’s cheek, placing another chaste kiss on her lips. “Yes,” she breathed against the blondes lips. “Every day for the rest of my life.”

~.~.~.~.~


	2. I Gotta Stay High (Radio Edit): The Hi-Wire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, here's another one-shot! this ones a little more sad than the last one...hope y'all don't hate me :P Also, this is my first dabble into smut, though it's not much. Let me know what y'all think!

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa took another bite of her cold spaghetti, mindlessly chewing and following it with a swig of vodka as she adjusted herself. Eating in the tub was fairly uncomfortable, but the table was covered with overdue bills and eviction notices, and she really just could not look at those right now. When she finished—really only eating a few mouthfuls—she dumped the paper plate in the trash can, and grabbed her keys. She couldn’t stand another moment in this place. Before she could walk out the door, she caught sight of her reflection in the hallway mirror, and grimaced.

She looked like shit.

Her normally pale skin was almost translucent, bringing out the dark bags under her eyes. They had once been a bright, cerulean blue, but now they were more of a dull grey, lacking the spark they used to have. Her hair, which used to be a lustrous platinum blonde, now lay flat and greasy, pulled into a messy braid that was carelessly thrown over her left shoulder. Her clothes hung loosely to her frame, showing how much weight she’d lost over the past few months.

Elsa scowled, studying herself for a moment. _She_ would never have let the blonde do this to herself. But _She_ wasn’t here anymore. A cheesy line popped up in her half fried brain— _Why must the good die young?_ Elsa’s frown deepened, anger filling her chest as she pulled back her fist, and punched the mirror, shattering it, before walking out the door, slamming it behind her. She made her way down the street, ignoring the stinging in her hand as she tried to clear her mind.

As she walked, she pulled out a joint, and lit it, not caring if she got caught. Her buzz was starting to wear off, and she needed something, anything, to tide her over before she arrived at her destination. Elsa took several puffs in quick succession before nearly hacking up a lung. She took one last large drag, and then closed her eyes and after a few moments finally started to feel the effects of the pot.

She continued walking, feeling…not better but…less numb than she had a few moments before. Before she knew it, she had arrived to the club. Elsa looked up at the sign, reading it, even though she’d memorized it weeks ago.

_“Aphrodite’s Palace: Where All Your Fantasies Come Alive.”_

Elsa sighed, flicking the butt of her joint away, before opening the door and walking in without a second thought.

“Hey Blondie! Back again?” she heard the owner— _Meg I think_ —call out to her. Elsa ignored her, walking straight over to the bar, where the burly, ginger bartender already had a glass and a bottle of whiskey set out for her. She slapped her money down on the counter and downed a whole glass, before pouring herself a second and finding herself a seat for the show.

Honestly, she didn’t really know why she’d come to a sex club. It didn’t do anything for her. She didn’t get any kicks out of watching random people defile each other, and she definitely wasn’t into letting people watch her have sex. And yet, here she was. Day after day, week after week. The owner knew her by name for Christ’s sake.

Maybe she came because she just wanted to _feel_ something, even if it was only for a few moments. Something other than the constant pain in her chest, that is. It was all Elsa could do to keep herself together after losing _Her_. Hell, if anything staying in a constant state of inebriation worked the best. Well, that and having sex with as many random strangers as possible. Maybe she’d even find someone to take home again tonight.

As the blonde watched a couple start grinding on each other, she downed her second, third, and fourth drinks, already feeling the effects of the alcohol. She sighed, looking around the club. There weren’t very many patrons tonight. She guessed that was to be expected, considering it was a Tuesday. As she scanned the room, a mop of bright red hair caught her attention.

The girl was cute, in a tomboy kind of way. Her hair was loose, falling around her shoulders in tight, uncontrolled ringlets, and she wore a green tank under a rust colored plaid button up that fell off of one of her pale shoulders. She wore a pair of worn blue jeans, and classic pair of converse sneakers. Elsa decided that this girl would be the one she took home for the evening, and downed the rest of the bottle in front of her—not that there was really much left—before making her way over to the girl.

When she got closer, she noticed the girl held a cigarette in her left hand, and had the faintest smattering of freckles across her nose. She was almost as cute as—no. No she wasn’t going to think about _Her_ right now. It would hurt too much, and that was exactly what Elsa was trying to avoid.

The blonde walked right up to the girl, and cleared her voice, tapping on the redhead’s shoulder to get her attention. The girl turned, and Elsa was greeted with bright blue eyes that were filled with confusion.

“Can I help ye?” the girl asked in a strong Scottish accent. Elsa took a second to get herself in order, before giving the girl a large grin.

“I couldn’t help but notice you were drinking alone. Can I join you?” she asked, happy when she only slurred her words a little. The girl looked her up and down once, before a smirk graced her face.

“Sure,” she said teasingly. “Have ye a seat.”

~.~.~.~.~

Elsa could barely get her door open before Merida—the redhead from the club—was all over her. The girl pushed the blonde up against the wall, kicking the door shut, and latching herself to Elsa’s pulse point. Elsa moaned, bringing her hands up to clutch at Merida’s shoulders, before pushing her back enough to drag her towards the living room.  She was trying to work her way towards the bedroom, but the redhead had other plans, and threw her down on the couch, before nearly ripping her shirt off.

Elsa’s bra, pants and underwear, along with Merida’s clothes, followed closely after, and soon the redhead was buried knuckle deep in the blonde.

“Ahhh, fuck!” Elsa moaned, her hips bucking against Merida’s hand as she pumped steadily in and out of her. She felt the ginger kiss her jawline, down her neck, before sucking hard on her collar bone, leaving a bright hickey. Elsa, feeling like she shouldn’t be the only one getting pleasured, reached down and slid her fingers inside the redhead, earning a gasp from the girl.

This was what Elsa needed. Hot, passionate sex with a stranger. It helped her to focus on something other than _Her._ It helped her to forget, if only for a little while. Or, at least she thought. The two worked on each other vigorously, before Elsa felt the pad of Merida’s thumb press down on her clit, and she came. Hard.

“Ah…Ah… _Anna!_ ” she screamed, her back arching in pleasure. It took her a few minutes after she came down from her high to notice that Merida had frozen on top of her. Then she realized what she’d said.

“Fuck,” Elsa cursed, slumping back on the couch.

“Anna, huh?” Merida said, getting off of Elsa. “Pretty sure that’s not what I told ye me name was.”

Elsa groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, before standing and pulling on her under wear and shirt. She walked towards the fridge, and pulled out a half empty bottle of vodka, nearly chugging the rest of it. She obviously wasn’t drunk enough if _that_ name was on her mind.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa there lass!” Merida exclaimed, her eyes going wide as she jumped towards Elsa, grabbing the bottle from her.

“Hey!” Elsa protested, glaring at the girl. “Give that back!”

“I think ye’ve had enough to drink tonight lass, don’t ye?” Merida questioned her, holding the bottle out of Elsa’s grasp. “And who the fuck is Anna?” she asked. “Better not be ye girlfriend,” she said as she poured the bottle’s contents down the sink.

“Get out,” Elsa said without emotion.

Merida scoffed, looking at the blonde in disbelief. “What?”

“Get. Out,” Elsa repeated, and slammed the fridge door shut.

The redhead scoffed again with more derision this time before she started gathering her things and was out the door.

Elsa sighed, relieved. She reached into her pocket and pulled out another joint since the bitch had wasted the rest of her easily attainable alcohol. The heavy cloud of smoke filled her every breath and blocked out her vision. She felt herself slump until she hit the floor and the world finally went dark.

~.~.~.~.~

“…Elsa…”

Elsa’s eyes fluttered open at the feeling of someone roughly shaking her shoulder. She blinked in confusion, trying to get her bearings.

_How the hell did I end up in the bathroom?_

“Elsa,” whoever was waking her called again, shaking her even more forcefully. “Damn it, Elsa, wake up!”

“…Kristoff?” the blonde asked, finally looking up at the large form in front of her.

Kristoff looked at her with relief clear in his eyes. “Oh thank God,” he sighed, dropping his head for a moment, before meeting Elsa’s eyes again. “I…I thought you were dead, Els.”

Elsa, now fully awake, scoffed as she rubbed her temples to relieve her headache. With Kristoff’s help she managed to stand, before making her way to the kitchen.

“Aren’t you going to say something?” Kristoff scowled, obviously angry now that he was sure the blonde was out of immediate danger. When she ignored him, rummaging through her cabinets, he resisted the urge to scream.

“Ah-ha!” Elsa exclaimed, finally finding the whiskey she’d been looking for on the top shelf. She pulled of the cap and took a swig, not bothering with a glass. She was determined to get a buzz going before she could have a chance to think about Anna again. That was, until Kristoff snagged the bottle from her, much like Merida had the night before.

“Christ Elsa!” he exclaimed angrily. “It’s not even noon yet!”

“Damn it, Kristoff!” Elsa yelled, glaring at the dirty blonde. She walked up to him and grabbed at the bottle, but, being taller than her, Kristoff easily kept it out of her reach.

“Quit it, Elsa!” he said when she finally gave up, huffing and crossing her arms in irritation. “You need to stop! You can’t keep doing this to yourself!”

“Watch me,” growled Elsa, trying for the bottle again.

“Damn it….Els—stop…Elsa!” Kristoff finally yelled, pushing the girl away. “Enough! Do you really think she’d want you to live like this?!”

“I don’t care what she’d want!” Elsa explodes, finally at her wits end. “Don’t you get it?! I don’t give two fucks what she’d think! She’s gone!” With that Elsa collapsed on the ground, sobbing into her hands.

“God, she’s gone…she’s gone,” Elsa whimpered pitifully, tears streaming down her face.

After a few seconds, she felt Kristoff sit beside her, pulling her into a hug. “Shh,” he cooed, rubbing her back as she continued to cry. “Just let it all out, Els. Just let it out.”

“W-why?” the blonde sobbed, her tears staining Kristoff’s shirt. “W-why’d it h-have to b-be h-her?”

She felt Kristoff suck in a breath before answering. “I don’t know, Elsa. These things…they just happen.”

The two fell silent, except for Elsa’s sobs, as Kristoff rocked her back and forth.

“…I miss her too, you know,” Kristoff said after the blondes cries had quieted to hiccups.

“I know,” Elsa replied, sniffing. “I just…I don’t know what to do, Kris. It’s like…I feel like I have to stay high, or drunk, or just…anything to keep from missing her. She was my everything...”

Kristoff nods, pulling Elsa tighter to his chest. “I know how much she meant to you, Elsa. Really I do. But you can’t keep doing this to yourself. You know she wouldn’t want you to live like this. In fact, I’m pretty sure she’d kick your ass if she knew.”

Elsa lets out a soft chuckle. “Yeah. Then she’d make me eat until I puked, all while lecturing me on the dangers of drinking excessively and pouring all my alcohol down the drain.”

The two share a laugh, as Elsa wipes at her eyes.

“Come on,” Kristoff says after a moment, helping her to her feet. “Let’s get you cleaned up.”

~.~.~.~.~

After helping Elsa into a hot shower, Kristoff began to methodically clean up her apartment. He threw out all the old boxes of take-out, and washed all the dishes. He tried not to notice all the bills on the table, knowing that Elsa wouldn’t take his snooping too well, as he poured all the alcohol he could find down the sink, and threw away the joints. By the time he had finished the first load of laundry, Elsa finally emerged, looking better than she had in weeks. She looked around the apartment, her eyes wide.

“Oh, Kristoff, you didn’t have to—”

“I wanted to,” he cut her off. “After all, what are brother-in-laws for, right?”

Elsa smiled softly at him, embracing him in a tight hug. “Thank you, Kris,” she said sincerely. “For everything.”

“No problem,” he replied, ruffling her hair. “Hey, why don’t we have a movie night? Just like old times?” he asked, not wanting to leave the blonde alone just yet.

“…Actually, Kristoff…I’m pretty tired,” Elsa said, looking up at him as she took a step back and wrapped her arms around her middle. “M-maybe next time.”

Kristoff looked at her, worried, but didn’t push the matter. He knew it would just drive her away. “All right, Els,” he said gently. He made his way to the door, Elsa quietly following him. He walked across the threshold, but paused before the blonde could close the door.

“Just…just promise me one thing, Els,” he pleaded, locking gazes with her. “No more drinking. And no more pot.” When she hesitated, he added, “For her? For Anna?”

Elsa’s eyes widened, and she nodded. “For her.”

“Good,” Kristoff said, pulling her into another hug. “I’ll see you around, Elsa.”

“Bye,” she said gently closing the door behind him. She stood by the entrance for a few moments, trying to gather herself, before walking back to the living room. She looked around, immediately knowing that Kristoff had rid her of all the drugs and booze he could find. But she also knew that he didn’t get all of it when she found a joint that she’d tucked in between her couch cushions.

She sat down on the sofa, bringing the joint to her lips and lighting it, before taking a deep puff, reveling in the feeling. Yes, she’d promised Kristoff. Yes, she’d said she’d do it for Anna. But deep, deep down, she knew she wasn’t able to stop. She just wasn’t strong enough to go on living with the pain. Taking another drag, she leaned her head back, and closed her eyes.

_I’m sorry, Anna._


End file.
